1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus for performing a diagnosis in the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related Art, an endoscope apparatus configured by an endoscope which is to be used while being inserted into the body, and a control apparatus which is connected with the endoscope to perform a display on a monitor, data analysis, and the like is known. As disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2001-340337, in such an endoscope apparatus, the endoscope must be detachably connected with the control apparatus via a flexible cord. Therefore, connectors for connection are disposed respectively in the tip end of the flexible cord and the control apparatus, and the connectors are coupled to each other to set the endoscope and the control apparatus to a connection state.
In an endoscope, particularly in an ultrasonic endoscope, it is often that liquids such as degassed water serving as an ultrasonic transmission medium, body fluid, and washing water adhere to the endoscope. A control apparatus comprises many electronic components, an electric power source, and the like. When a liquid, dust, or the like enters the control apparatus through the vicinity of the connectors, a failure or a malfunction occurs. In an endoscope apparatus, therefore, a cap or a slide cover is disposed in order to protect such connectors.
In the related-art endoscope apparatus, however, much trouble is experienced in an operation in which a cap is removed or a cover is opened or closed before connectors are connected with or disconnected from each other. Therefore, the connecting operation cannot be smoothly performed. In the case of an endoscope apparatus having a protective cap, particularly, it is cumbersome to remove the cap, and there is a possibility that, when a wet hand is contacted with the cap, a liquid adheres to the connectors, or that the cap itself is lost. In a control apparatus having a slide cover, usually, the cover must be pushed from the lower side to the upper side so as to expose an internal connector. In the case where the user holds the endoscope with both hands, it is difficult to perform an operation of opening or closing the cover, and hence the ease of use is very poor. As means for moving the cover at the open position to the close position, free fall due to gravity, or manual movement must be employed. Therefore, the cover cannot be surely returned to the close position.